Revolution
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: Weiss has been bringing justice, now 2 yrs later..Manx has been training four females connected to Weiss: Aya, Asuka, Yuriko, and Sakura become Hikari to take on their missions! Weiss going down and retiring to a bunch of 'girls?
1. New Birth

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me… These four beautiful guys are not my creation…;.;  how what a great wish it would be to have Aya/Ran for myself… ^^; 

Weiss Kreuz Fanfic by Dora Ng/Mitsuki Fujimiya… a.k.a. Kyokosakuras

Authoress' Notes:

Hey, it's been awhile, I'm sorry, but I have been really busy… College apps are at its peak, and it's also my senior year, so I'm working hard on everything else… Not to mention the fact that I really have no feeling in fanfiction anymore… and I've become one of the 2 editors of my church newsletter… I'm so bz!!! Also… my daily anime, which I have already cut down on already… I hope you enjoy this, this story has been in my head for months and I've been finalizing when I have free time, which I don't… Gomen… Free time is so hard to find…

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss Kreuz Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Revolution

Chapter 1: New Birth

"Aya?"

Omi turns around and blinks, "Ran-kun?"

Ran sighs as he closes the door behind him, "Omi, have you seen Aya?  She is supposed to be here in the flower shop with you, I've looked else where, and I still can't find her!"

Omi shakes his head, "Gomen, I haven't seen her since she came home from school, she didn't tell you that she was going anywhere?"

Ran shakes his head and he looks up at the door as it opens, "Ken! Yoji! Have you seen Aya anywhere?"

Both shakes their heads, Ken puts down the flower pot, "Does she have any activities with friends?"

Yoji follows the same action, "No, I thought she went shopping with Sakura…"

Omi shakes his head, "No, I thought that was what she's doing tomorrow…"

Ran scratches his head furiously, "ARGH! I hate when she does this!!!  AYA!!! DOKO IKU DA!!!"

~Somewhere out there…

"Achoo…"

"Aya?  Are you alright?"

Aya blinks and wipes her nose with her handkerchief, "Manx, I think I'm fine…"

Manx smiles and hands her a towel, "Good, I don't want you to be under stress since you have to worry about school, your brother, and this…"

Aya nods and wipes her face, "Yeah…"

She then drops the towel onto the chair and pulls out her sword from the sheath on the right, "Manx, thanks for getting me the sword that I wanted."

Manx nods with a smile, "No problem, I got it specially sharpened for you too in Hokkaido."

Aya smiles and swings it around skillfully, "It's just like the one that I found in Onichan's room a couple of months ago…"

"Aya?"

Aya turns around and answers, "hm?"

She then smiles and cries happily to the female, "Kazeo-neisan!"

Kazeo smiles and pats Aya's head, "Aya-chan… good to see you too!  Have you been training hard with your new katana?"

Aya nods and takes it out of the sheath, "This is it, just like onichan's!"

Kazeo's eyes scan the shining sword, "Wow, this matches Ran-san's sword really closely…"

Aya slips it back into the sheath, "I love it so much, have you been practicing with your fork knives?"  

Kazeo's hands goes to her sides and pulls out from two sheathes on both sides of her legs two silver shining fork-like knives, "what cha think?"  Sorry… this is so hard to describe… the fork-like knives are supposed to look like the ones on the teenage mutant turtles that Raphael has… ^^ I based the 'new team' to have weapons that were based on the Weiss… 

Aya's eyes widen with amazement, "Wow!  They are so nicely polished!"

Kazeo does a couple of sample movements, "Yeah, but it works only on close combat…"

Aya watches her style, "Yea, the way you move is almost like Ken-kun's…"

Kazeo suddenly stops, "Uh… yeah… I've been watching a couple of his moves on the tape the Manx gave me…"

Aya smiles and teases her, "Aww… you're still in love with him right?"

Kazeo blushes a bit as she puts her knives away, "Of course!  I've always been in love with him ever since I met him 3 years ago…"

Aya nods as her eyes turn all dreamily, "it's so sweet… and just to tell you, your movements are a bit slow, I can see them coming."

Kazeo nods securing the buckles of her knives' sheaths, "I know that, my skin operation is still recovering."  She rubs her left arm, "it's gotten much better, but it's still making me slow."

"Hey you two…"

They turn to see another voice approach them… "Asuka-neisan!"  "Asuka!"

Asuka folds her arms up, "you two are discussing the past?"

Aya and Kazeo nod, Aya comments, "you finally made the decision to start a mission?"

Asuka nods looking out the window, "I've recovered from my operation from 1 year ago… I'm afraid of showing myself to Yoji…"

Aya stares at her, "just like how Kazeo is scared of going to Ken-kun…"

Asuka eyes widen as she turns to Aya, "you could say that…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of…"

The three females turn towards another voice, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiles walking in the room, "There's nothing for you two to be afraid of.  I'm currently going out with Ran-kun right now, and working with Aya at the flower shop.  Ken-kun and Yoji-san are still single because they are wishing for the one the they fell in love before…"

Kazeo questions her, "What?  Ken's still single and waiting?"

Sakura nods with her smile, "he still thinks of you and still believes that you are dead…"

Asuka joins in abruptly, "you mean Yoji hasn't gone out with any women?"

Aya shakes her head, "Nope, since Noi died."

Asuka blinks and sits on the couch, "Noi?"

Sakura continues for Aya, "Noi is part of another assassin group against us.  She resembled you much.  He went crazy when he killed her…"

Asuka sighs and shakes her head, "What a idiot…"

Aya smiles and in defense for Yoji, "However, doesn't that mean that he was really hooked on you?"

Asuka suddenly stops at the thought with widened eyes, "Gak…"

Aya giggles and sits down next to her, "He still wishes for you ever since that time when you were shot.  Not to also mention that he's still going to that one restaurant and sitting where you both sat together…"

Asuka sighs, "I actually find that kind of funny…" but then smiles, "which means he's waiting for some miracle to have me back huh?"

The three females nod, Aya smiles, "Asuka-neisan, are you ready to start mission with Kazeo-neisan, Sakura-chan, and me?"

Asuka nods with a renewed smile, "Of course…"

Manx steps in the room, "I'm sure that you four are ready for you first mission?"

Aya jumps up, "Yep!"

Manx smiles and pulls out a manila folder behind her back, "You four, decide your leader, the one that you all depend on the most… doesn't matter if they are older or the youngest, but I need someone to on top of things…"

The four females blink at each other… a minute of silence goes by, and then the three eldest point at the youngest with the braided pigtails… Aya blinks with her eyes widening, "What?"

Manx giggles and nods, "I see… so…"

Aya cries with surprise in her voice and turns the other females, "Why are you three picking me?  Why not Asuka-neisan or Sakura-chan or Kazeo-neisan?"

Asuka speaks first and crosses her leg over the other, "Aya-chan, you are the most dependable so that's why we all agree.  I not fit to be a leader 'cause of my forgetfulness."

Sakura nods with a trusting smile, "I believe that you have the right skills to be our leader, you have so much energy to cheer everyone else as well!"

Kazeo pats Aya's head, "You may be the youngest, but I think that you are so much more mature for your age… not to mention you have the leadership skills from your older brother."

Aya blinks, "Really?  From Ran-nichan?"

Kazeo nods, "Yep, oh yea, not to also mention your skills with the great sword, you've been beating us up with your scary instincts… Right Asuka?"

Asuka feels the chill run up her back, "Ugh… you got that right Kazeo… Aya, when you're fighting, you're like really scary…"

Aya looks at them strangely and then glances at Manx next to Sakura.  They just smile and shrug at her.  Aya sighs, "Really?  Hm…"

Manx opens the manila folder as she starts to continue from where she left off, "Okay, anyways, I want you four to sit down around the coffee table so I can explain the next mission…"

~Flower shop…

"Hey Ran-kun…"

Ran looks at Omi with a passive look, "What?"

Omi says as he arranges another bouquet, "How come Manx hasn't come over to give us missions as often?"

Ran shrugs and continues to water the lilies, "I have no idea… I really want one though.  I have so much stress right now especially worrying about Aya…"

Omi chuckles while picking up the tulip, "Ran-kun… she's just your typical teen."

Ran glares at him, "She shouldn't just run off without telling me!"

"Tell you what?"

Ran blinks and looks at the door, "AYA!"

Aya looks at him strangely, "Are you okay onichan?"

Ran drops the hose one of the flowerpots as Omi cries, "Ran-kun! The hose!"  He runs over to turn if off, "Be careful Ran-kun!"

Ran just ignores him and grabs Aya by the shoulders, "Where did you go?"

Aya blinks as she looks up at her brother, "Onichan?" She puts her hand up to his forehead, "Do you have a fever or something?"  

Ran stares at her with his mouth gaping open, then shouts, "Are you crazy?  I just asked you where did you go?!?"

Aya looks at him with a I-thought-I-told-you-look, "Onichan, I was at school at the fencing club…'

Ran blinks and then makes a smile, "Oh…" She releases her from his hands, "Sorry, when did you tell me?"

Aya answers as she puts her book bag on the table next to Omi, "Yesterday" She then points to the post-it board in the corner of the room, "It's also on one of the post-its over there…"

Ran scratches his head, "Oh… I forgot about that thingy there…"

Aya giggles and unties her ribbon that held the top of her collar, "I'm going to my room to change…"

She marches up the circular stairs, =Gomen Onichan… I didn't mean to lie to you… since I was only at fencing for 5 minutes… Manx… bring it on, I will lead my team _Hikari_ to bring justice to those who break the rules…=

^^Authoress' Note:

Ello! This is the new fanfic that I have been working on!!!  Weiss Kreuz has become on of my fav animes, and I just luv Aya, and Ran!  The characters are all special, and Girl Power!!  Weiss had Shruyant as rivals for females, so it was time for some competition.  And who to be but the females that have made major differences in the guys' lives!  Just a reminder:  Aya is Aya/Ran's little sister, Sakura is Aya/Ran's girlfriend… at least I think so… ^^ HA!  Kazeo is Ken's first real love (really early in the Weiss series), Asuka was Yoji's former partner when he was in his detective time and first love as well… he was really hooked up on her^^… I'm sorry, the characters that I 'brought' back to life were Kazeo and Asuka, and I just used Sakura instead of Oka for Omi right?  WELL, I FIND THEM KINDA EWW!!!  THEY ARE COUSINS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! Neways… I hope you ppl enjoyed this! So long! And please review!! 


	2. True Colors

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me… These four beautiful guys are not my creation…;.; how what a great wish it would be to have Aya/Ran for myself… ^^; I also love Aya-chan's gold earrings!  ^^  

Weiss Kreuz Fanfic by Dora Ng/Mitsuki Fujimiya… a.k.a. Kyokosakuras

Authoress' Notes:

All right… let me get some changes in… Thank you to that reviewer for telling me what the 'real' name of the girl that Ken fell for in Mission 5… which is Asakawa Yuriko!!!  I no longer have access to that anime, so I was in a real stump there… once again, I thank you…  just to tell you guys also, I have also revived Omi's real father, Takatori Reiichi as known as 'Persia', who was killed in the first section of the series by Omi's own uncle. (That's his real name right?  Or did I get it confused with his uncle?!? . it's even worse it I'm not even close either…) He was such a nice guy… ^^ Omi deserves him as a father!  I feel so bad that he couldn't have a relationship with the poor guy… ;.; but I now need help with the codenames of Ran, Omi, Ken, and Yoji… I know that Omi's is Bombay right?  Ran… oh my goodness, I can't spell it… I don't even remember how Yoji's and Ken's goes… aiya… research!!!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Aya giggles and unties her ribbon that held the top of her collar, "I'm going to my room to change…"_

_She marches up the circular stairs, =Gomen Onichan… I didn't mean to lie to you… since I was only at fencing for 5 minutes… Manx… bring it on, I will lead my team Hikari to bring justice to those who break the rules…=_

Weiss Kreuz Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Revolution

Chapter 2: True Colors

The teenage girl looks into the mirror on the back of her door, =these clothes are so comforting= she slides her hand down her stomach area, =I'm glad I worked on these abs… these will help later on… I'm so tired… I better go down and help out with the flowers though since the new batch came in…= She unties the braids that she had on, and combs them out.  Her fingers slide through her hair and then start to braid it.  After finishing the left side, she starts the right while watching herself in the mirror.

She ties the braid with another blue ribbon, =onichan, Omi-nichan, Ken-nichan, Yoji-nisan… you guys have been so restless lately, college guys must really be stressed out… then again, =

*Knock knock…

Aya blinks and stands back a bit answering while she sits down on her bed, "Hai?"

Ran sticks his head in, "Aya?"

Aya smiles and replies, "Onichan?"  
Ran come in with an apron on as usual, "Aya, we need your help downstairs with the new shipment of flowers."

Aya nods and stands up, "Got it."

Ran smiles and turns half way around but stops, "Aya.  Have you finished your homework?"

Aya nods with a grin, "Yep, I did it right when I got home before!"

Ran blinks quickly trying to search within his memory, "Huh?  You came home and then went back out again?"

Aya nods putting on her light blue tinted apron, "Yea, I came home and dropped off some stuff before going back… school's only like 15 minutes away anyways."

Ran scratches his head, "Oh… I see, I was out shopping for groceries."

She holds the two blue ribbons from the front of her apron behind her hinting to him for help, "um… Onichan…"

Ran notices, he ties them into a bow, "Okay then; let's get going…"

Aya's head bobs again, "Uh huh."

They both go down the hall and down the circular stairs, and they see a familiar brunette with long hair at the door, "Aya-chan and Ran-kun!"

Aya smiles and runs to her, "Sakura-chan came!"

Ran makes a smile as well, "Hey Sakura."

Sakura blushes a bit and nods, "Konnichiwa…"

Ran takes in a deep breath, "Alright, I have to get back to work, the new shipment arrived not to long ago.  Ken and Omi are in the back getting more from the truck, while Yoji is out again making more deliveries… Sakura, can you help us out a bit?"

Sakura nods and places her school bag on the table, "Of course, I love helping out."

Ran smiles and points at the flowers in the front of the store, "You and Aya go water those flowers over there.  I'm going out to the back to help Omi and Ken."

Aya nods her head as Sakura grabs the extra apron hanging on the counter.  Ran goes through the back door, while Aya and Sakura go to the sink for the watering pitchers.  

Aya turns on the sink and fills the pitchers, "I'm so glad that you came Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiles and nods, "No problem, I came to visit you and Ran-kun…" then her smile turns into a serious face as they walk towards the flowers at the front of the store, "He hasn't figured anything about Hikari yet, right?"

Aya shakes her head and tips the pitcher forward, "I have a feeling that Onichan is going to figure it out sooner of later…"

Sakura sighs while watering the white roses, "You think?  Hey, but if he's starting to figure it out now already, what are we going to do when we start the missions?"

Aya lifts her finger to her lips, "Shh… I don't want any of the guys to hear about it… who knows how they will find out…"

Sakura moves on to the next set of flowers, "Ekk… it's scary when you think about it… with your brother, Omi-kun's, Ken-san, and Yoji-san's keen senses…"

Aya nods bending down to water the jasmine, "Whoa… don't go there…"

Aya blinks when she notices that there was no more water in the pitcher, "Huh? I have no more… I'm going in, what about you?"

The two go back to the sink together and then someone whispers to the two…

"What are you two whispering about?"

Aya and Sakura shriek as they turn around quickly, Manx giggles and shakes her head, "You two are simply adorable… however if I can sneak up on you like that, what's gonna happen on the missions?"

Aya makes a pouting face, "Mou Manx-san… you freaked us out, I was like going to pull out my mini dagger too…"

Sakura and Manx blinks at her strangely, Manx makes a figures-face, "I'm not to surprised, that's good, but this is so not a good place since your brother and the guys can pop out like any second-"

"Pop out any second?"

Aya, Sakura, and Manx stop with widen eyes and they turn to the source of the voice.  They see Omi and Ran blinking at them with several bunches of flowers in their hands.  Yoji stares at them with a cigarette at hand at the front doorframe… Ken kicks him while holding the box of flowerpots, "Take that outside or quit it dammit!  Second-hand smoking kills!"

Yoji makes a damn-you kind of a face, "Got it, got it."  He puts it out at the sink and throws it away, then puts his arm around Manx, "Manx-chan!  Been a while hasn't it?"

Manx smirks at him, "I think that you can say that…"

Omi and Ran put the flowers down on the table, Ran folds his arms up, "Manx, where are the missions?"

Manx blinks at him, "Missions for Weiss?"

Ran nods with a serious face,  "Yes, I want one right now." 

Manx sighs and folds her arms up, "Yoji, Get off…" Yoji takes his arm off her realizing the atmosphere… she continues and looks into the eyes of the four guys that represented Weiss, "Weiss seriously wants a mission?"

Ran glances around at the eyes of Omi, Ken, and lastly Yoji.  He nods with a determined face, "Yes."

Manx nods and makes a signal towards the door leading to the basement, "let's get going."  

"Onichan."

Ran turns to Aya after feeling his shirt being pulled, "Hm?"

Aya stares down and asks quietly, "May I go too?"

Ran looks at her with gentle eyes and patting her head, "I suppose it's about time since you know what I'm doing anyways…" he looks up at Manx, "This is a regular in and out one right?"

Manx nods with a smile, "Yes, just a plain in and out."

Ran sighs and nods reluctantly, "Sure, Aya."

Aya then tugs on him again, "What about Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looks at her surprised, "Aya-chan!"

Ran glances at the other guys, "But…"

Yoji folds his arms up, "I don't see why not, this is all out in the open since the time Sakura saw you kill that crazy piano right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nods remembering that night seeing Ran's true colors, "Yes."

Ken sighs leaning on the framework of the door, "Sakura-chan knows the truth…and it's been like how long…" he elbows Omi. 

Omi chokes a bit from the pain and then answers him, "About two years."  He turns to Ran after knocking Ken back, "Ran-kun, it really doesn't matter to us.  Aya and Sakura are like family to us.  Weiss was created to protect people like them."

Ran nods seeing the truth in that, "Yea.  Let's get going then…"

Aya then turns running to the door, "Turning the sign to 'be right back later'"  ^^

The group trails through the door way and down the stairs.  The room was just like how it was before.  The sofa, the computer in the corner, the television… Everyone finds their spot in which they were comfortable around the mini coffee table in front of the big-screen television.

Manx stands in the center with the folder at hand, "Alright Weiss, this is your new mission.  Connect…" She presses the remote control pointed at the television… and the clip starts…

A figure in shadow standing in front of closed blinds, a familiar voice fills the room, *Manx, thanks for hooking up the videophone… Weiss, it's been some time.  Nice to see you four up and around enjoying your normal lives…*

Omi stands up suddenly, "Uh…"

The figure shakes his head, *Not now Omi-kun… Let's get to the main point… Manx, picture. *

She opens the folder and slaps down a picture after Persia's command, *This is our main dude this time… he's a corrupt gang leader than buys and sells on the black market.  His involvement with other gangs kidnaps girls under 16 and sells them to prostitution camps.  Over 29 girls have been kidnapped in the past 8 months in our area.

Yoji picks up the picture and absorbs the info, "Another dirty bastard…"

Manx places a pile of documents down onto the table from the folder, "You got that right."  

Persia continues, *Manx, documents and notes…*

Manx nods obediently, "Hai… here are some documents and kidnapping notes that Barman and I have collected for you white hunters…"

*Weiss, I'm counting on you to bring justice out… Now go and hunt these beasts of evil! *

Manx presses another button on the remote once more, "Alright, who's in?"

Ran glances at the other 3 guys smirking, they answer in unison, "Let's go."

Manx smiles but then stops them from getting up, "Just to warn you four… you might get some competition…"

The four guys looks at her with curious looks, then she giggles while waving her hand towards the stairs, "Have fun and do your thing."

 The three females watch the four quickly go up the stairs to their rooms and change into their gear… Aya and Sakura sigh and sit down on the sofa at the same time.  Manx smiles and gives them each a cell phone, "Alright… these are yours… You two need to meet me at Asuka's apartment at-" she looks down at her watch, "It's about 4:30 p.m. now, Weiss will launch their mission at 6 p.m. so meet me and the other two there in 45 minutes…Hikari will receive their mission then…" 

Aya smiles and plays with her new celly, "Yeps, I'll be there." 

Sakura does the same, "No problem, Arigato Manx-san."

Manx winks at them, "Alright, I'll see you two later, I have to get back to Persia."

Her heels clack as she climbs the metal circular stairs… Then another pair of footsteps pound down after saying goodbye to Manx, "Sakura-san, Aya-chan!"

Aya and Sakura gulp and their cell phones into the pocket of their aprons, Aya smiles looking up, "Yes Omi-nichan?"  She stops looking up and down at his gear.

Omi had his typical outfit on with the shorts and the headband on his head, "Can you two go back up and take care of the flower shop while we prepare for the mission?"

Sakura jumps up quickly runs up the stairs, "Aya, I'll be watering the rest…" Aya nods getting up from the sofa, "Sure… sorry to be in Weiss' way…"

Omi shakes his head while putting his gloves on, "It's alright, it just that your brother preferred me to work without you two around…"

Aya sighs and rolls her eyes, "Just like Onichan… he's just trying to protect me… aiya…"

Omi chuckles taking his seat at the computer, "Gomen ne Aya-chan…"

Aya nods and hover behind him, "It's okay… what do you do on that computer anyways?"

Omi starts to type rapidly, "Maps and extra information on the guys schedule… Gak!  Aya-chan, please go upstairs!"

Aya sticks her tongue out as she steps back to turn around for the stairs, but bumps into someone, "ah…" She rubs her forehead and looks up to see, "Onichan!"

Ran stands there with his foot tapping on the hard wood floor, "Aya… what are you still doing here?"

Aya feels the chill up her back with her cutie eyes, "Ano… Onichan, gomen ne!"  She then notices his outfit, "Onichan!  You look so cool!"

Ran sighs while Yoji snorts coming down the stairs with Ken following behind him, "Isn't Aya-chan just simply adorable Ran?"

Ran gives him a cold look, he gulps, "Aya-chan, it's time that you went upstairs!"

Aya nods with a down look, "I got it… gomen Onichan…" 

She runs up the staircase annoyed, =darn it… Yoji-san always seems to give up after Onichan's scary looks… ^^; =

Ran sighs and sits down on the chair, Yoji starts to light a cigarette… The other Weiss members give a cold glare… Yoji glances around at them nervously, "I know, I know… Second-hand smoking kills!  I'm sorry!  It's a cursed habit!!!"  He puts the cigarette and lighter away in his pocket.

Ken leans on the wall next to Omi and the computer, "So what have you found out about the nasty moron?"

Omi uses the mouse to scroll down, "Manx's information gave me the website, and I have hacked into the hotel's computer of where they were rumored to be staying at… and her information is all right.  So I don't have to do that much more on this computer…"

Ran closes his eyes and lies down on the nearby sofa, "Good. I'm so tired lately…"

Ken nods making a fist and his claws snap out, "Yea, we have been enjoying such happy and peaceful life since the last mission last month… I miss this thingy…"

Yoji pulls his wire out, "Damn… I really miss pulling this out… Ran, how's your college classes going?"

Ran answers with his arm over his eyes, "Hard as Heck… I stayed up studying for the Calculus test… and English one too…it sucks when you don't get enough sleep.  How about Ken and your coaching the soccer team of Aya's high school?"

Ken opens his hand while the claws go back in, "The team's amazing, I wish I could've continued played more on the J-league… I'm proud of the team; they've been on a winning streak.  And yea, that Calculus test was hard Ran… Yoji, what have you been doing anyways?"

Yoji rolls the fishing line back up, "Anyways?"

Ken nods folding his arms up, "Last time I asked you, you were doing something with the bar down a couple of blocks away."

Yoji sighs and takes a seat, "I'm still bartending there after our missions, and then I sleep in and work in the flower shop later on after sending Oba-chan home…"

Omi stands up after taking a paper from the printer, "Alright I'm done…"

Ran, Ken, and Yoji look at him with thankful faces, Omi blinks nervously, "what?"

Yoji chuckles shaking his head, "Your turn, we haven't been catching up lately…"

Omi shrugs sitting down on the coffee table, "School.  It's my last year… I have to start going in for college tests and I might go to your Ran-kun."

Ran closes his eyes yet again, "Good Luck…"

Yoji pats on Omi's head, "You don't have a kanojyo yet?"  Japanese word for girlfriend

Omi's face turns into a pink tint, "No!"

Ken and Ran make a little smile as Yoji smirks, "Aww… isn't that cute?"

Omi shakes off his red face and cries out, "You and Ken-kun don't have one either!"

Yoji gulps and smacks him on the back, "Hey! Don't get me involved with this!"

Omi elbows him, "It's true!  Ken-kun too!"

Ken sighs nodding his head, "Yea yea… Yoji, let's leave him alone for now."

Yoji nods recovering from the elbowing, "Yea… for now… ^^;"

Omi makes a pouting face and shrugs it off.  He then notices Ran asleep on the sofa, "A re?  Ran-kun fell asleep?"

Ken and Yoji blink while noticing the fact… Ken grabs the blanket from the corner, "He must really be tired… We got time before the next mission… Let's just leave him alone for a twenty minutes or so…"

Omi and Yoji nod their heads at him, and they slowly tiptoe up the stairs leaving Ran alone enjoying his nap…

"Omi-nichan?"

Omi smiles stepping in with Yoji and Ken following him, "Hey Aya-chan and Sakura-chan…"

Aya blinks curiously while putting the new flowers into their places, "Where's Onichan?"

Ken answers her, "He's downstairs taking a little nap… we'll giving him another 5 minutes or so…"

Omi looks at the table and asks, "What happen to the placement that I just arranged before?"

Sakura places a flowerpot down on the table, "You mean the one with the daffodils and baby's breath?"

Omi nods glancing around, "Yep."

Sakura smiles and hints towards Aya, she puts money into the cash register, "I sold it."

Omi looks at her with widen eyes, "Wow!  That was fast… I just did it too…"

Sakura pours dirt into the pot, "Yea, Aya's quite a salesgirl.  The guy was charmed by her…"

"I'm not surprised…"

They all turn around and see a yawning Ran…

Yoji smirks at him with his arms folded up, "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

Everyone smile at the note, Yoji stops seeing the grumpy Ran, "Sorry… ^^;"

Omi adjusts his cap once more, "You feel better right?"

Ran stretches his arms up, "Yep, I feel much better…"

Ken cracks his knuckles, "Good, cause it's time to go right?"

Ran nods and secures his sword on his right hip, "Let's go Weiss…"

Aya and Sakura nod and smile, "Iterashyi."  This is wat the Japs say to those that are leaving the house… kinda like 'come back safely'

The guys turn their heads around, "Itekimasu…"  this is wat the Japs say to those when they are leaving the house… kinda like 'I'm leaving/going!'

A couple of minutes pass…

Sakura glances at Aya as she looks up at the clock, "It's 5…"

Sakura nods and takes the apron off, "Let's go…"

The two grab light jackets and turn off all the lights… Sakura steps out first and followed by Aya after she turned the open sign to the close sign.  Aya locks the door and then the two go on their way to Asuka's apartment…

~Asuka-chan's apartment… 5:15 sharp

"Play…"

*Manx, again thanks for hooking this thing up… Nice to see you four females of Hikari…

The four females smile confidently, Aya answers, "Nice to see your shadow yet again Persia."

Persia chuckles while nodding, *Very cute Dream…  alright, that's Aya's code name anyways, I know that you and Cherry already know of the mission, so let's review for Star and Snow…  Cherry=Sakura, Star=Yuriko, Snow=Asuka

---5:19…

*Team Hikari, bring justice to the innocent. Angels of Light, shine your light on these beasts of darkness…

Aya jumps up, "Hikari signing on…"

^^Authoress' Note^^:

Alright… I've read over this chapter maybe about 5 times already… I hope I caught all of my typos… since I'm just a touch typist that keeps going without noticing grammar mistakes here and there…This chapter is quite long also…  I don't like short chapters that get nowhere so this is good for now, since I've been at this for about a week and so… I'm thriving with ideas now ^^ I just want to thank that reviewer one more time for helping me out with Yuriko-chan's name ^^ Ja!  I hope you enjoyed so review plz!  


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me… These four beautiful guys are not my creation…;.; how what a great wish it would be to have Aya/Ran for myself… ; I also love Aya-chan's gold earrings!

Weiss Kreuz Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki (ふじみや 三冃)

Authoress' Notes:

Okay… I don't like it… the names that were given in the last chapter really are too happy… and lately, I've become a bit of a dark and gloomy kind of a person… ; it's just too happy for assassination agents isn't it? Aiya… I've redone that one part… it needs to be mysterious… sighs Just a note regarding Yuriko's Sais, they are like Elektra's from Daredevil .

Mizu is water, as Chi is Earth, as Kaze means wind, and lastly Hono is Fire… They are all members of Hikari that means Light .

Remember:

My comments

Things happening (noise)

: Character's thoughts:

Change of scene--

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... .

Yuriko and Asuka-chan's apartment… 5:15 sharp

"Play…"

Manx, again thanks for hooking this thing up… Nice to see you four females of Hikari…

The four females smile confidently, Aya answers, "Nice to see your shadow yet again Persia."

Persia chuckles while nodding, Very cute Mizu… alright, that's Aya's code name anyways, I know that you and Kaze already know of the mission, so let's review for Hono and Chi… KazeSakura, HonoYuriko, ChiAsuka 

5:19…

Team Hikari, bring justice for the innocent. Angels of Light, shine your light on these beasts of darkness…

Aya jumps up, "Hikari signing on…"

Weiss Kreuz Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Revolution

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Manx nods and then flicks off the TV with her remote, "Okay… then I suppose you girls should prepare yourselves…"

Aya stretches her arms up, "Yeps, our outfits that we made… are they here?"

Asuka nods and points at the closet next to door, "They're in the closet…" Then she looks at Manx with a questioned look, "Manx… why do you book us mission that you assigned Weiss?"

Manx glances at her and then puts down the remote onto the coffee table, "Weiss needs a rest."

Yuriko stands up from the chair, "But why."

Manx eyes Aya at the closet with Sakura, down to Asuka on the couch, and then back to Yuriko, "They have been doing great, but Persia, Barman and I think it's time they focused on other things… and Weiss has been exposed once by Shyrant and Schleich…"

Aya folds her arms and says in a low tone, "Don't you think that Onichan and the others need a break and return to what a normal life is?"

Manx nods her head seeing the wisdom in Aya while the others slowly realize what Manx was getting at. Manx then bows with the remaining folders at hand, "Later you four," and then takes her exit through the clear door to the hallway and then finally letting herself out of the apartment…

Asuka gets up from the couch and takes the hanger handed to her from Aya, "Thanks." The four unzip each of the black bags and then smiling at the outfits… Aya places the attire over her front and winks at the other girls, "It's time."

After several minutes of changing and taking turns with the bathroom and the bedroom… Asuka comes out in leather with three quarter cut sleeves and gloves. The leather jacket over the white turtleneck inside guided her curved body and went down to her sides while she wore stiff black jeans. She wore low-heeled boots up that went up her calf with zippers going down the side. She finalized the outfit by adding a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes and a hat that covered her shortly cut hair.

Yuriko stepped out with her brown hair wrapped in a sushi bun on the back of her head, and slipped a pair of rectangular shaped shades on her head… She wove the lace through the remaining holes on her long boots, and then pulled her tight leather bell-bottoms over them. Her next move was zipping the black nylon up to her neck and finally making sure the buckles of her sai were secure on the outer side of her thighs.

Sakura's outfit consisted of a loose t-shirt under a thin lavender-v-shaped sweater and tight black capris. Her footwear were sneakers that allowed her to achieve full-speed when she was running and allowing her to swiftly use her needles to prick her enemies. She pulled black gloves on her hands to cover the new painted shade of lavender on her nails. Her hair was pulled back to a high ponytail with a thin layer of gel covering her hair and lavender shaded sunglasses over her eyes.

Last but not least, the bedroom door opens and Aya greets them with a smile… She slips out with one inch heeled boots and side zippers going up just reaching before her knees. She wore a black turtle necked tank top with arm warmer gloves that ran up most of her arm. Only a small fraction of her shoulder showed… her uniformed skirt shorts came down and stopped over her mid-thigh … Asuka cracked her knuckles eyeing her hair, "Aya, your brother is going to recognize those pigtails…"

Aya blinks realizing the small detail that she forgot… She untied the ribbons and put them into her right pocket… Sakura makes a gesture on her ear, "Aya-chan… your earring is also quite obvious…"

Aya feels the gold plate through her fingers and nods taking them off as well, "Thanks, I completely forgot about that…" After slipping it into her skirt pocket, she ties her soft hair into a medium level ponytail… her bangs remained above her eyes, "That won't matter right?"

The females surrounding her shake their heads, Aya nods again securing her sheathed sword on her right hip, "Hikari, are you ready?"

The four females take Asuka's black car and arrived at the targeted site 2 blocks area to park their car…

Sakura folds her arms up and glances at Aya, "Um…"

Aya blinks, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looks ahead at the building and then back to her, "Are you sure that we should do this?"

Yuriko, to her left asks, "What do you mean?"

Sakura shrugs and feels her needles in the waist bag to her side, "About taking the mission away from Weiss."

Asuka pulls on her ponytail and surprises her, "You're turning chicken now?"

Sakura sighs and nods a bit, "Sorry, but this is so weird…"

Aya takes her arm, "it's okay, for us too… Weiss are made of members that have special relationships with us. They have been fighting for justice, and we all have been chosen and decided to take this job. Neh?"

Sakura thinks for a moment and smiles, "Let's go…"

Aya nods assured that Sakura is feeling better and slides on her tinted oval shades…

"You ready?"

The red-haired figure nods and signals to the other male across of him, "Let's go…we'll meet in the main hall."

Yoji holds his roll of line tightly, "I'll get the prey. Bombay, you cover me."

Ran, Omi, and Ken blink at him and then give slight nods at each other. Ran eyes Yoji, "Quick and smooth alright?"

Yoji nods, "Just the way I like it…"

The four figures sneak their way around on the grounds and one by one they cut down the forces of guards…

On the other side of the mansion, four other figures stand onto the brick fence… Aya whispers to her teammates, "Alright, Kaze and I will go through the crowd first. Chi and Hono, you two will follow in behind us…" She pulls out of her pocket, 4 sets of right earphones; "These are from Manx we keep in touch with these. And we should try not to spill too much blood… agreed?"

The other three nod believing the same taking the earphones and putting them onto their right ears and arranges the microphones to the sides of their mouths…

Aya, using her newly learned skill of nerve paralyzing, left a trail of unconscious guards. :It's a good thing that I learned this… I don't want too much innocent bloodshed:

Sakura closes in on her full speed using her needles to prick each of them with a sleeping medicine : that should take them out for the next 6 hours:

Mizu. You and Kaze are doing great, we are closing in on you…

Now located right outside a porch glass door; Aya nods pressing her middle finger onto the earpiece and says to Sakura next to her, "Got it… Kaze… where is the target located?"

Sakura reacting to her order takes out a palm pilot and turns it on seeing a map of the mansion with a red dot blinking, "Our subject is now located in his study…" She then stops when noticing 4 blue dots suddenly appear on the screen and whispers… "Kaze! Weiss has been detected!"

Aya looks at her with widen eyes and whispers, "Crap…" She looks up and nods at her other two partners, "We have to do this fast…"

They nod back at her; Asuka strings her fingers with fishing line, "Swiftly. How do I get in?" Sakura points up at a vent opening, "I'm sure you can fit through that."

Asuka smirks, "What do you think?"

The three females smile at her.

"The guy's in his study… I'm moving in Bombay…"

"Balinese, wait… there's someone else here…"

Yoji stops pushing his earphone harder to make sure he heard him right, "Huh?"

Omi answers from the other end, "For some strange reason, I've detected another group of people that don't have the same tracking system as we do or our target's."

"What do you mean?" said Ran with his usual serious voice.

Omi presses a couple of buttons and then shakes his head, "Doesn't matter then…" he looks up and signals to Yoji, "Just continue with the mission, we'll deal with the new four later."

Yoji prepares his line and slips through the just barely open door, he creeps behind the small figured man when the man suddenly turns his head, "Who the hel-?"

Yoji stares at the man who falls to his knees, and then slowly face-first into the ground. He dashes over and sees a line of blood going around the man's neck…

Thump… 

Balinese? What happened? Did you get the target?"

Yoji looks up hearing Omi in his ear, "Shh…" :The vent:

He presses into his communication device, "Bombay! Track the others who are here and make sure you catch up with them!"

Huh? Uh okay… Abyssinian, Siberian, let's go!

outside…

"Good Job Chi!"

Asuka climbs down with no problem, "Yeps, but I think we should get outta here and I mean fast… I was lucky to get the target right before Balinese got it." Yuriko places the vent in place making sure the bolts were screwed back in right.

Sakura, still eyeing her mini screen, "They're after us, and it seems that they have tracked our frequency…"

Aya nods, "Then we should get a move on…"

The four females, quick on their feet move with ease down the path that they came through before. When suddenly three figures stop them in front of the gate…

Aya bites her lower lip and motions for the other three to stop, "This isn't good…"

Yoji flies in from the side landing next to Omi, "You four have intercepted in our mission."

Ran pushes his katana slightly out with his thumb, "Who are you four, and who are you working for?"

Yuriko answers with her hands at her sides ready for her Sais, "That is information that Weiss doesn't need to know."

The four males twitch hearing their team name, Omi comes forward, "Sazaki Tomaki was our target."

Sakura shrugs, "And so it seems that you guys have failed your mission."

Ran, hearing the words pulls out his katana and jumps for her, "You're just in our way."

Sakura remains still knowing Aya reacted immediately to defend her, "Arigato Mizu."

Aya's blue eyes shone with determination through her tinted eyeglasses in her defensive position where Ran's katana was perpendicular to hers. Ran continued to push on her katana knowing that he had the advantage. She bit her lower lip knowing that her legs were about to give out to her older brother's strength, so she pulls to the right and uses Ran's own strength to push down his katana to where her boot locked the tip of the blade between the heel and platform of the front of her boot to the ground… at the same time she sends her katana and twists the blade edge to face Ran's neck just millimeters away…

Omi, Ken, and Yoji watch with widen eyes to see Aya's speed… Ken calls to his companion, "Abyssinian!"

Aya says with a determined voice, "This is just a warning. You three better not make a move towards my companions and myself or your leader's neck here would be in danger…"

Ran, looks down at the female and makes an annoyed sound…"Tch…"

Aya looks back at him, "Don't bother to move your katana… you're in a very difficult position at the moment… you four are to allow us to go or next time you won't be lucky…"

Ran smirks at her, "Interesting… you took the words right out of my mouth…"

Aya pulls her katana from him and then Sakura pokes the back of Ran's neck with one of her needles, "Sumimasen Abyssinian-san."

Ran grunts but feels his eyes droop and he leans forward where Ken breaks his fall.

Sakura watches Aya nod to her as she slides her katana back into the sheath and then turns back to Ken, "He'll be up in about 8 hours."

Ken eyes her and nods, "Yea, might be the first time he'll actually get that many hours of sleep in one night…"

Sakura smirks and walks to Aya's side with Yuriko and Asuka joining her…

Omi grips his crossbow in this right hand while the palm pilot in his left, "You four already know who we are… who are you four?"

Aya sighs but smiles, "We are Angels of Hikari, and we shine to paralyze the beasts of darkness like you four are Weiss, the white hunters who hunt out the dark beasts…"

Yuriko folds her arms up, "We've come in to take over your jobs…"

Asuka cracks her neck and groans hearing sirens in the distance, "and it's about time we sign out…"

Sakura bows while the other three nod their heads, "We bid you men a good night."

They turn around and run out the gate and turn left…

Ken shakes his head in disapproval, "We've really messed up this time…"

Omi looks down at Ran and nods, "Yeps, and for the first time we have some sort of competition…"

Yoji pushes his glasses back up, "Che, not only that, this time; they actually on our side…"

Ken chuckles starting to get up, "Compared to Shuryant and the other four bastards…"

The sirens that were in the distance were closing in on them, Yoji helps Ken with Ran, "Let's get going or we'll gonna have even more trouble later…"

They take each of Ran's arms and place them over their necks and pull him along back to the basement of their flower shop…

Asuka's apartment

**Pop**

"It's time to celebrate girls," said Asuka while opening a bottle.

Aya blinks at her and then shakes her head, "Asuka-neisan… Sakura and I are a bit underage…

Asuka winks, "Haha…I'm not gonna get myself in trouble by serving minors, besides… it's just cider… Manx said that I'm not allowed to drink since Yuriko and I are still in our recovery period…"

Yuriko pulls out glasses from the top cupboard and smiles, "We're both are in recovery so that's cider."

Sakura giggles while putting their outfits back into the closet from where they pulled it out form before, "It's good that you two are playing it safe then!"

Asuka sighs and starts to pour into the glasses that were now set on the coffee table, "Safe is necessary when we need to up and ready for whenever Manx comes with a mission."

Aya nods and takes a glass, "A toast to our first successful mission." The other three raise their glasses smiling, "Kanpai!"

**beep beep**

"Hm… interesting."

Manx looks up from her desk to the older man from across the room and smiles, "Hikari has successfully completed their first mission to execute Sasaki Tomaki, and the kidnapped girls have been rescued by the local police commissioner Persia."

Persia sits down in his leather chair and nods, "Good. It's about time we give Weiss a rest."

"Are you sure that they even need it?" said Manx with a smirk.

He eyes her and nods again while sighing, "they've been working for almost four years. Ever since that run in with Shuyrant and Schleich, Weiss has been exposed and yet media seems to understand to leave them out of the headlines."

Manx smiles through her glasses, "Yes, after all; you have control over the press."

Persia chuckles and slowly stops reverting back to his serious mood, "Weiss definitely without an doubt needs to take the backseat from now on…"

Manx nods, "Should I transfer all future mission to Hikari?"

Persia shakes his head, "No. one more for Weiss and Hikari, only this new one is special where there are more than one target."

Manx nods again understandingly, "Hai."

Persia then turns around in his chair and watches the scenery::sorry Weiss, you will be free to do as your will pulls as Hikari takes over:

Authoress' Note:

Alright.. I know it's been awhile.. and there's lik no more big updates.. so I'm just gonna post as I finished the chapters.. I hope you enjoyed it…I'm still not sure how long am I gonna make this fic, but it looks pretty short as I'm looking into how I'm gonna type the future chapters… well. Plz review.. it's does the girl here good motivation… now that I have writer's block for everything else.


End file.
